


Fatal Soulmates

by Moxxie20



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Masturbation, Murder, Romance, Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxxie20/pseuds/Moxxie20
Summary: When both soulmates reach 21 your names appear on each other’s wrist. Seared into the flesh to remember for the rest of your life. Hisoka thought with his lust for blood and power he would never have this opportunity.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Fatal Soulmates

Hisoka stood in the shower letting the hot water wash all over him. His body ached from fighting but he loved every second. Seeing the expressions on their faces when he dominated them. Losing all hope. The very though made him hard. He raised his arm up to brace against the wall and with his other gripped his shaft and slowly began stroking. Shutting his eyes he began recalling every life he took. Ripping their chests open, all the blood. He let out a soft moan of pleasure. He began stoking faster his cock getting harder until a searing pain on his left wrist jerked him out of his pleasures stupor. _Now what is this?_ He thought. Looking at his arm was a name seared into his flesh. He was dumbfounded. Hisoka had given up the thought of this ever happening to him so much so that he stood there looking at the name in complete confusion for a solid 10 minutes.   
  


Shaking his head he regained his composure and looked at his wrist again. _This changes everything. I actually have a soulmate, how delicious._ Reading the name out loud he said: “Olivia Clairmont, I cannot wait to kill you. “ 

**Author's Note:**

> Throwing this out into the waters to see if anyone is interested this is my first time really writing and wanted to see if anyone was interested in a story like this. (This story will get very dark and graphic and will contain explicit sexual acts.)


End file.
